


Winter Guard

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Champion - Freeform, Death, EXTREMELY DARK JON, F/M, Fiery Hand, Fire, Gore, Great Houses go extinct, Incest, Jon is really OOC, Love, Old Gods, R’hllor, Weirwood, White Walker Jon Snow, Winterfell, and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Time Travel A.U. Jon dies at the Wall, ready to leave to save his little sister from the Bolton Bastard, and just as this happened the Other’s attack Castle Black. The Night King finds the downed body of Jon. Planned for 5 chapters but not one hundred present sure yet. Like my other stories, Not for Catelyn and Sansa fans. But also for the future not Daenerys fans, nor Gendry and Arya fans.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Night King, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	1. Death

Chapter 1: Death

(Wall)

Pain, and betrayal as his brothers stabbed him in the chest. Jon looked to the sky as he fell back, thinking of one person as he watched as his vision blurred, and turned to darkness. With his last breath he whispered a name, “Lil Sister.”

Around the dead body of the ‘Former’ Lord Commander, the Wildings shouting at the Brothers who killed their saver. While some Brothers drew their swords, ready to kill the ones that killed their Lord commander. But before they could do a thing they heard a loud screech coming from the other side of the wall. And then loud bangs of steel breaking.  
And soon everyone stated screaming as the bodies of the dead came flying through the opening in the wall. People were being slaughtered there and here. Blood coated the once black walls of Castle Black.

It didn’t take long until everyone was dead. And coming through the opening were men of mists, and legends. And leading them was the King of all Other’s.

The Night King looked around the yard, but stopped when he heard coughing coming from a pole that had a piece of wood. And written on the wood was, “Traitor”. The King walked towards the downed body, and saw the body of his nemesis, Jon Snow.

“Ar…” The muttered, trying to say something. The Night King leaned forward wanting to hear what he nemesis, “Arya.” Jon Snow said.

The Night King looked down at the body, and saw blood was leaking from holes. He ran a hand along the wounds, and when reached the mid chest he saw a flame grow inside the man. He knew what this meant, and so with his icy voice he asked the dying man, “Do you want to live?” he watched as the man stayed completely still, and he coughed ago blood shooting out of the mouth.

“Y-Yes.” He muttered out.

The Night King nodded, “Why do you want to live?” He saw a tear leaving the man’s eye, and the man turned his head towards him.

The man tried to speak, but each time he tried, only blood came out. The Night King nodded, “I will make a deal with you, Jon Snow.” He said as he pushed a finger into the wound that lead to the heart, “Even though we are enemies, and I want you dead, and you I. But I can sense the revenge flowing through your blood. I will let you change things.” His finger reaches the heart and the instant it touched the slowly dying heart, the man screamed, and the King as well. Both in the equal amount of pain.

When the Night King regained his bearings, he slowly slipped his power into the man, saying, “You shall return to the time where I was awoken, and with you, you will have my power. You will slowly turn into one of us, and when we see each other again we will be one in the same.”

Jon felt his world change, and when he opened his eyes, he shot up out of the warm bed, yelling a name, looking around for somehting, all the while the wounds on his chest still bleed.

(Ned Stark)

“Arya! Arya, where are you Lil Sister!” Ned heard as he shot out of his bed. That was Jon’s voice he recognized. Ned shot out of bed, grabbing a dress robe as he left his room. He followed the voice. Jon repeated the name over again, and again, and again.

When Ned got to where he heard the shouting he heard a familiar voice speak inside the room, “Jon what is it big brother! Brother answer me! Jon… why are you bleeding?!” there was a long silence, but it was broken by Arya yelling, “Jon! JON WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER!”

Ned entered the room to find Arya standing over the unconscious body of his nephew, and all over the bed, and Arya’s robes were blood. Blood coming from Jon.

Ned heard fast footsteps coming in his direction, and turned to the door and looked out to find a group of Stark guards, and leading them was Robb, “Father what has- “

Ned cut off his heir, and yelled at him, “Get Maester Luwin, Robb! NOW!” He watched as Robb nodded slowly in confusing but turned around and ran to get the Maester. Ned turned back around, and ran towards his nephew. He came to the opposite side of Arya and saw that she saw holding Jon’s hand.

Ned instantly went to work and took off the sleeping tunic, to see the damage. And when he saw the wounds, he covered his mouth in shock. He counted 7 wounds in total and the worst being the one over the heart.

“Lil… Sister.” He heard Jon say as he tried his best to smile, and ran his knuckle along her cheek, leaving a trail of blood, “Your… sa… safe, th… thank the gods.”

Just at that moment Maester Luwin entered the room with Robb. And he watches as the Maester ran to Jon’s side, and checked his pulse. The Maester looked up and ordered everyone out, and asked for water and needle and some string.

Ned stood and grabbed Arya whom wanted to stay with Jon. Ned carried Arya out of the room, and entered maids carrying jugs of water, and another with the asked things. The door closed behind him, and he fell back against the door, remembering the promised his sister, “Protect him, Ned.”

(Days Later)

Ned stood beside Jon’s bedside, as he slept, hoping that Jon is safe. It has been days since the accident. And throughout those days, Arya has never left Jon’s side. The instant Luwin left the room, Arya ran into the room, with tears going down her face.

Ned looked at the sleeping bodies. Jon slept face up, and Arya to his left side, fast asleep. Ned was confused at whom would do this. And since then he has had about half a dozen guards, guarding his children.

Ned was to focused on the sleeping bodies, to realize that both Bran and Robb entered the room.

“Father.” Robb said as he looked at his brother, and sister. Ned looked over to him, “Mother has asked you to go see her, and she also demands that Arya leaves this room immediately.”

Ned nodded, “Leave Arya be. She misses Jon. And we all know how close those two are.” Robb nodded, and followed him out.

“Who do you think would have done this, Father.” Robb asked as they walked towards his Lady Wife will most likely be, the Sept.

Ned shook his head, “I have no idea, Robb. But I promise, that when we find whom did this to my blood, they will regret hurting your brother.” Ned said.

Robb nodded beside him. Ned turned and saw Catelyn standing in front of the Sept. He sighed when he saw the look on her face.

(Minutes Later)

Ned stood in front of his sister’s tomb, looking up at the stoned face. He promised her that he would keep Jon safe. But now look he is in a bed wounded, by whom he had no idea, and no idea where to begin looking.

“I’m sorry, Lya. But it seems like I have broken your promise. All I can aske is for your forgiveness.” He said as he ran his hand along the statues cheek.

He backed away when he heard the crypts doors opened, and looked to whom would be coming into the crypts now.

He watched as Robb turned around a with sweet leaving his brows. Ned then felt a unbearable chill go down his spine.

Robb looked up at him, and said with a worry voice, “Jon’s body has gone missing father. Arya woke up to find that his body wasn’t where is was supposed to be.”

Ned then fell to his knees. Why is this happening to him. Why?

(Arya, Days Later)

Arya bowed before the Weirwood and prayed that Jon was safe, and not in harm’s way. She missed her brother, and wanted to feel him mess her hair, and watch as he put both Robb and Theon in the ground, while practicing sword.

Arya then felt a chill going down her spine. But this chill felt different, it felt welcoming. It felt as if she was giving Jon one of her bone crushing hugs.

“Little Sister.” A voice so unlike what she remembered. She turned around and saw Jon said there. But it wasn’t the Jon she knew. This one was older, and hair turning white, and eyes turning to an ice blue color.

Arya stood, and went to walk towards Jon, “Jon. Where have you been?”

Jon stepped back, “Don’t come closer.” He said as he took another step back, “I’m not safe for you to be near you.”

Arya stopped, and looked at her Big Brother, “Why are you saying that Brother?”

“You will find out soon little sister.” He said, “But I’m not here to just speak. I want you to know that. If you ever need me, just call. Wherever you are I will come and save you.” He said as he steps back, further into the shadow, “But always remember that I will always love you, little sister. I love you more than a brother should.”

Arya watched as Jon vanished. And as the chill left she feel to her knees with tears in her eyes.

(TBC)


	2. Snow

Winter Guard  
Chapter 2: Snow

Thanks for the kudos on the previous chapter. The chapters will be a mix of the Previous Timeline, the Night King, and the New Timeline. Enjoy. 

(Night King, Previous Time Line)

Winterfell is taken, the North has falling, and now his Army can move forward. The Night King sat in the Throne of Winter, holding his head. Since the deal he made with Jon Snow, he has seen things. Things from two three different eyes. 

Through one he sees the army of the dead, and himself commanding it. With him his sons, the Others. He sees him sitting on a throne, of weirwood, and old tongue engravings. 

In another he sees this castle of grey stones. Of a training yard, and him smacking two others into the ground with a sword of steel, unsharpened. He sees a girl with messy hair, dark grey eyes, a long face, and a huge smile on that face. And when he sees that smile he feels a long forgotten feeling grow inside him.

And through the last set of eyes, he sees nothing of snow, snow that seems to never stop. But every now and then he sees a forest full of wolves, and a girl smiling at him.

The Night King was taken from his thoughts, by screeching of his dead men. He stood from the throne, and walked out of the First Keep. When his feet touched the snowy ground, the snow turned to ice, and his senses became clear, once again.

The Night King exited the castle to see that his army has assemble, and in front of them were his forty-three Others. He jumped onto his horse, and waited until his ace returned from a trip.

It didn’t take long until his ace returned, and when he did, he came with his beast. The Ace jumped on to the horse, and The Night King looked back, and saw the body of the man, who he saved. But this time he was blue of skin, and blue of eyes. And atop of his head, was a much smaller crown of the one he wore. Beside him was the Jon Snow, the Son of Ice and Fire, and the Prince of Winter Everlasting.

(Roose Bolton)

Roose looked out at the literal frozen wasteland, his territory has become. For reasons unknown the territory of the House Bolton, is having its winter. Roose has sent men to ask his fellow lord to lean food, for his house, and each time none returned.

Then after the sixth messenger failed, he sent out a group of men, of 10 strong. And the same happened, none returned. Roose for the first time has felt fear. Something was haunting his lands, and has been killing his men. 

A huge gust of freezing wind hit Roose, and he shivered. He turned to enter his home, but found his door, frozen shut. Then the noise of breathing came from behind him. Roose turned around and saw a thing out of a story. The story that he thought a myth. In front of him was an Other.

This Other stood tall, wearing armor of darker blue then it’s skin, and in it’s hand was a sword of pure ice. The other hand long white hair, and beard. It’s eyes the color of broken ice, with only the black of its pupil, a different color.

Roose reach for the sword at his waist, but for he could grab the hilt of his sword, the other moved. It was like lighting when it moved. And before he knew it he was in the dungeons of the Dreadfort, with his sword gone, and hands, and legs bund to something.

Roose heard heavy breathing from beside him and found his bastard, Ramsey, in the same position as him. It didn’t take long for Roose to realize that they weren’t alone, and looked forward. He threw his head back against something solid, when he came eyes to the Other from earlier. 

Roose kept his eyes on the monster from stories, as it moved about, and soon the temperature fell to greater colds. 

And then the Other spoke, with a voice that sounded northern, and of breaking ice, “Today will be the fall of the House Bolton. Today will be the day, House Bolton will forever stop torturing people, and attacking the House of Stark.” The temperature fell even more. And soon snow enter the room.

Roose watched as the Other took a step back into the snow and vanished. Roose notice that every second past, the temperature dropped more. And soon Roose felt his vision fading. He looked to beside him and found that his bastard of already dead, and him cover in ice.

(Walder, Days Later)

The Twins was covered in ice, something that never happened before. Walder watched as his ate the food that was out. Winter came earlier and it was worse than ever. Walder then thought of the North and how they were faring. He grinned madly, ‘Who cares of how the North was faring.’

Walder grabbed his wine goblet, and went to take a sip. When nothing came to his lips he thought it empty, and held it to his side, “Pour me more, wine girl.” He waited and waited. And felt the weight of the goblet staying the same.

He looked over to the girl, and spat out, “Do you don’t know how to pour wine.”

The girl shacked, “B-But nothing is coming out.” 

“What do you mean, it won- “

Just as he was about to finish, the doors to the hall opened. Walder looked over to who would open the doors. When he looked he found his heir standing there, with eyes wide, and mouth open.

Walder watched as the body of his oldest fall to the ground, and just as the thud of his body fell onto the floor, heavy snow entered the hall, freezing everything. Following the snow, was a shadow, and from that shadow was a man with eyes of burning ice.

He watched as his sons stood, grabbing their swords, and attacked the man. But the aftermath of this was something different.

Walder looked on as all of his sons, bastards, and trueborn, and House Frey guards, were slaughtered. And soon the man was in front of him. Walder slowly looked up at the man, and in its place was a monster. 

The monster opened its mouth, and spoke, with a mixed northern and breaking ice voice, “Lord Walder Frey. You have watched as your sons died, like you watched my brother was stabbed.” Raising the sword, of pure ice, “Today will be the death, and fall of House Frey. May the name be forgotten, and the members suffer.”

Walder watched as the sword fell, and the instant the blade touched, the skin was his scalp. He remembered the name of this monster.

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3: Down with The Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MASSIVE AMOUNT OF GORE AND BLOOD. MAJOR CHARACTERS DEATH. AND DOWN WITH HOUSE LANNISTER

Winter Guard

(Tywin)

‘What the hell is happening?’ Was the constant question going through the Lord of the Westerlands head. For the first time in a long time Casterly Rock, and Lannisport, was covered in snow. But it wasn’t normal snow, or cold weather.

This freezing cold is killing all the ravens, hounds, and horses. A cold that hasn’t hit this part of Westeros in years, or centuries. Tywin turned from the balcony to enter his office. 

When he entered he instantly felt the difference in the temperature from the outside, and the inside of his room. Tywin shivered as a cold blow of wind hit him, he covered his eyes with his arm, feeling hail hitting him, and the heavy cloak. 

Tywin was still covering his eyes when he heard footsteps coming toward his room. But they weren’t normal footsteps, he knew that because the sound it had. These footsteps sound like ice hitting stone.

The Lord of Casterly Rock, heard his door opening and with it the stop the hail. He looked up to see who entered his solar, and found flaming ice blue eyes staring at him.

Tywin stood his ground as he looked at the thing in front of him. The thing stepped towards him, and Tywin felt the temperature drop again, and for the first time, Lord Tywin Lannister, the Great Lion of the Rock, felt fear as he watched as out of the blue a sword formed in the things hand.

Tywin stepped back toward the Balcony, the thing was still following him, and Tywin knew that he had to do something. So with a plan in mind, Tywin took the plan to life and did as he wanted. But before he could do anything Tywin felt ice grow up from his feet. 

“Tywin ‘Lannister’, the Old ‘Lion’, the self-proclaimed King of Westeros.” The thing spoke, and Tywin felt a shiver go down his spine, as it sounded like ice breaking, “I have someone for you to meet.”

Tywin watched as the thing turned around and opened the door to his solar and left. When Tywin heard the footsteps stop but came back around, he heard something else, bigger footsteps followed. 

Soon the door opened again and standing with the thing was… was a lion. Tywin looked towards the thing, and listened, “Meet Leo, Lord Tywin.” He took another step forward, leaving the lion behind, “You want to know what I’m going to do with Leo, and yourself.”

Tywin felt a shiver go down his spine as the thing moved towards him. Tywin looked towards the sigil of his house, the golden lion. The lion was of the same gold as the Lannister, but he could see something different about this one.

“I asked you a question, Tywin ‘Lannister’” the thing said, and as he was saying this he felt something stabbing into his shoulder, and yelled, “Now you’re going to answer my questions when I asked them, ‘Old Lion’” 

Tywin didn’t want to listen to this thing, and didn’t answer. But then the thing di something that made him yell even louder. The thing grabbed his good arm and pulled, pulled, and pulled. Until the arm was teared off from its owner. Just as the arm was off the thing placed his hand on the wound stopping the blood from coming out.

“Again, Tywin ‘Lannister’” The thing grabbed the wounded arm, and pull, lighter this time, “When I ask you a question I expect an answer.” He pulled a bit harder, “Now answer.” Tywin shook his head, and the thing dropped the arm, and walked to stand in front of him, “Now that is a good coward.” 

Thing turned around to the lion, “Well let me tell you.” The thing brought his sword up, above the lion’s head, “First I’m going to cut off this things head.” Tywin watched as the sword cut straight through the lion’s neck.

The thing then turned around, and brought the sword to his neck, and continue, “Then I’m going cut off your head, and freeze your head onto that body,” pointing to the dead lion, “And then freeze that head onto your body.” Tywin looked at the man as he was mad, the thing continued speaking, “Just remember that you are the one that started this. Because you killed innocents during the Rebellion, and allowed that monster to live. And most of all, for doing the same thing to my brother.” Tywin watched as the sword move into the skin of his neck, but then it stopped as the monster speak, “Ohh and I almost forgot.” The monster leaned forward, “Then I will take both of these bodies to King’s Landing, and shove it into the Queen’s room, and then I will tell her that her monster of a first born is impaled outside with the heads. And then I will have her crucified, to the outside of the walls of King’s Landing. Where she will have swords sticking into her from all sides, and in place of her head will be, the person you love most. The skull of your wife.” 

And just as he finished Tywin lost his head.

(Cersei)

Cersei awoke to feeling something being placed on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes, to find the body of her father’s on her bed, but instead of there being a normal head, there was a lion.

Cersei went to scream but was stopped but a freezing hand blocking her from speak, “Now, Now ‘Queen’ Cersei ‘Lannister’. There is no need for you to scream.” She shivered as the thing spoke, “Now, I have something else to show you.” 

The thing forced her up, and they both went out the window, and the thing landed feet first. Cersei bite down on the skin, but what happened made her cry out in pain. The thing snarled and she felt something being pulled, and she screamed louder as the monster pulled her arm out of her sockets. 

They moved fast through what she remember of the Red Keep. And when they stopped they found themselves where the heads were impaled, “Oh you haven’t seen it yet. Just one more step forward and Cersei screamed, as she found her boy impaled. The monster let her go and she fell to her knees, and screamed. 

Within minutes the gold cloaks were on their way. Cersei turned around, and found the monster hold a skull of someone. The skin on the skull wasn’t completely gone. Cersei saw golden hair on the skull.

The monster noticed and turned to her, “Ohh you want to know whose skull I’m holding. Well let me help you with that.” The monster grabbed the back of her head, and turned the skull to her, and again Cersei screamed.

But before she could do anything Cersei felt her body go limp, and just a second later the head of Cersei Lannister was on the ground.

(King’s Landing)

Everything was going to hell in the capital of Westeros. The next morning everyone woke to bells, going off and a burning Sept. 

When King Robert Baratheon entered the throne room, he was welcomed to a sight that made him sick. On six of the swords on the throne, now had a head on them. He knew them all. Baelish, Varys, Cersei, Joffrey, Gregor, and Pycelle. When he got closer to the throne he saw something engraved on the bodies forehead. 

(TBC)


	4. Sorry

This story is being abandoned for the reason I can’t focus on it. Thanks for those who read this story, and have kudoed it but this story is being abandoned


End file.
